The present invention relates to a braking mechanism for a nail driver, more particularly to a braking mechanism to restrain the movement of a securing slide rod when a nail driver runs out of nails.
Conventional braking mechanism for a nail driver including Taiwan patent publications no. 328255, 321044 and 576286 disclose a braking unit installed to a nail pusher or a securing slide rod of the nail driver so that the braking unit can restrain the movement of the securing slide rod when no more nail exists in the nail cartridge. However, the conventional braking units cannot provide secure restrain so that the securing slide rod is easily released to cause failure of the braking mechanism.
Therefore, the convention braking mechanism exists drawbacks to be improved.